The present invention is directed to an annular disk for a sliding bearing, with a first annual element and a seal arranged on the first end face of the first annular element.
Such annular disks are known in the art. For example, DE 40 36 051 C1 discloses an elastic sliding bearing for a motor vehicle, with an inner bush and a plastic layer surrounding the inner bush, and an edge bead provided on the ends of the inner bush. The plastic layer is surrounded by an outer bush (outer sleeve), whereby a corresponding plastic disk (annular disk) is secured in the axial direction between the edge beads and the outer bush.
When this sliding bearing is installed in a motor vehicle, a vehicle component and the annular disk can come into contact, so that the vehicle component can rotate relative to the annular disk while the motor vehicle is operated, which can cause offending noise. A cap abutting the annular disk can also be fixedly secured on at least one end of the inner bush, allowing the cap to rotate relative to the annular disk and causing objectionable noise. Moreover, a lubricant disposed between the plastic layer and the outer bush can also be flushed out over extended periods of time, for example by salt water.
Based on this conventional design, it is an object of the invention to provide an annular disk for a sliding bearing capable of preventing the generation of objectionable noise.